Same Slayer, Different Start
by Agustine822000
Summary: A different version of Buffy and Angel's relationship.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue. Spoilers: Season 1-7 of Buffy, and Season 1-5 of Angel  
  
Same Slayer, Different Start  
  
June 30th, 1991  
  
Oracle's Chambers  
  
Looking through the viewing globe, the female smiled, looking upon the face of the little girl who was to be the next slayer. "Dear Brother, the newest slayer has been discovered, in a city called Los Angeles." "The current one is still alive. She has just started, and it will be a while before she dies." "While that is so, I feel that the little girl should be prepared. So that when she is called, it won't be such a shock." "What do you suggest we do?" "Call upon Whistler, of course. He would know who would be the best specimen to watch over the new slayer." "Alright, I'll do as you wish." Smirking at her brother, the female continued to watch the events through the viewing globe.  
  
The Next Evening...After Sunset  
  
Just as the oracles had finished dining, Whistler came in, to find them waiting for him. "Ah, Whistler, good. As you know the new slayer has been discovered. She is only 10 years old, but her natural innocence and hidden strength is perfect. The Powers are very pleased." "That's great, but the current slayer, Bridget Casey, is still alive and kicking in Wyoming." "Yes, but eventually, when Bridget dies, Buffy will be the next slayer called." "Buffy? What kind of name is that?" "Her parents chose that name. I however think it is an appropriate name for the next protector of the world." "Fine, fine, I'll go. I'll be back in a while." Watching as Whistler left, the female said, "This is all going to work out fine, I know it." Although he had his doubts, as he always did, the male kept quiet. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. 


	2. Chapter One

Same Slayer, Different Start pt. 1  
  
Manhattan, 9:00 pm  
  
Following the awful scent, Whistler found himself standing in front of a pathetic, stinky, near dead male specimen. After closer inspection, he realized one undeniable thing... vampire. Standing straight, he approached the vampire.  
  
"God are you disgusting. This is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look of 'crazy homeless guy' is not good." "Get away from me." "What are you gonna do, bite me? Oh, horrors, a vampire. But you wouldn't bite me, on account of your poor tortured soul. So sad, a vampire with a soul, so poignant." "Who are you?" "Let's take a walk."  
  
As they crossed the street, the vampire was so weak, he didn't notice that he was almost hit by a car. "What are you eating, what a rat once a month? Hey. Look you're skin an bones here. Butcher shop's throwing away more blood in a day than you can stand, good blood. And if you lived if the world a little bit, you'd know that." "I don't understand you." "Nobody understands me, that's my curse."  
  
Approaching a hot dog vendor, Whistler said, "Dog me, mustard. My name is Whistler." "You're not a vampire." "Demon, technically. I mean I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of all life." "What do want from me?" "I want you to see something. We'd have to leave now. You see and you tell me what you wanna do." "Where is it?"  
  
Los Angeles...1:00 am  
  
Outside 1352 Lancaster Blvd., Whistler and the vampire, going by the name of Angel, stood under the window of the little girl who was to be the next slayer. Climbing up the tree, Angel carefully crouched onto the branch, looking through the window. Finding a little girl, asleep in her bed, he jumped back down, thankful that he didn't make a sound.  
  
"What's this all about?" "She's going to be the next slayer." "Her? She's only a child." "Yes, but the younger a girl is called to be the slayer, the better. The current slayer, Bridget, is in Wyoming with her own watcher, so she doesn't need you." "You want me to be her watcher?" "No. I want you to be her protector, until she is called. It doesn't matter how you get yourself in the door, as long as you do it soon. There isn't a moment to waste." "Alright, fine. But once I do get in the door, what then?" "You'll think of something. You're 265 years old. You should be able to think of a plausible scenario as to why you should be invited in." "Fine, but I can't meet her looking like this." "No problem. We'll clean you up, get you situated, then you'll meet her." "Deal." 


	3. Chapter Two

Same Slayer, Different Start pt. 2  
  
A Week Later  
  
After getting a hair cut, a decent wardrobe, and a comfortable place to stay, Angel had to get his documents in order. Going to the library, he printed up a diploma for high school, college, and graduate school, then set about decorating his apartment with pictures of his deceased family. When asked about why there weren't any photo albums, he would just tell her that they were destroyed in a big fire in their home...no fuss, no muss. Once he had his birth certificate, baptismal certificate, and driver's licence in order as well, he got on the phone, finding her number in the phone book.  
  
"Hello, Summers residence." "Hello, I'm calling about your ad in the newspaper. It says that you're in need of a baby sitter." "Yes, that's right. We have two daughters, 10 and 5. When are you able to come for an interview?" Thankful that it was possible for him to leave the apartment without being burnt to a crisp, he said, "I could come right now, if that's alright." "That would be fine. See you in half an hour?" "Yes ma'am." "Good." Quickly going to the bathroom to make himself look presentable, he grabbed the manila envelope containing all of his documents, then got into his car, on his way to the Summers residence.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Straightening his duster, he made sure that his fly was zipped before approaching the front door. Fly in place, he rang the door bell, anxiously awaiting who would answer the door. Once it did, in front of him stood a little girl, a sucker in her mouth. "Hi, are you the new baby sitter?" "Yes. Are you Buffy?" "Hello, you must be the young man I talked to on the telephone earlier." "Yes. Hello, Mrs. Summers." "Oh, please, call me Joyce. Please come in." Grabbing his hand, Buffy led him to the couch, sitting next to him.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." "That's alright. Do you perhaps have a resume that I could look at?" "Of course." Handing it to her, he faked a breath, not wanting to cause any alarm. While the pages did have families names and businesses on it, he didn't feel it was appropriate to mention that he had killed all of these families during his days as the evil Angelus. Instead, he said, "Those were all the families I've ever babysat for. But this is the first family in North America." "Oh, so you like to travel?" "I do. I find the world fascinating." "But you'll be staying here for the time being?" "Yes." "Good. Now as a parent, I have to ask you these questions, just for the safety of my daughters. Do you smoke? Do you do drugs? Drink alcohol? Have you ever been convicted of a crime? If so, were you ever in jail? Are you a child molester in disguise? Because if you are, I need to know right now." "I assure you Mrs. Summers that I don't smoke or do drugs. I have the occasional beer or glass of wine, but I've never had a speeding ticket, a cavity, been convicted of any crime, or been to jail." "What about being a child molester?" "Certainly not, ma'am. I had a sister that I adored and I did everything I could, within the boundaries of the law, of course, to protect her." "You had a sister?" "Yes. She was killed in a car accident 5 years ago, along with my parents." "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." "Thank you."  
  
After talking it over with her husband in the kitchen, they both came out, on their way to a party. "You're hired, Mr..." "Angel. Just Angel." "Well, Angel, you've got the job. I don't suppose you could start tonight?" "I'd be happy to." "Good. Dawn is already asleep and Buffy has already finished her homework. So she may stay up until 10:00 pm, but no later." "Ok." " Good." 


	4. Chapter Three

Same Slayer, Different Start pt. 3  
  
Once the parents were gone, Angel joined Buffy in the kitchen. "Hello, Buffy, what are you up to?" "I'm gonna have some ice cream You want some too?" "No thank you, Buffy. You enjoy it." Scooping some for herself, she sat at the kitchen counter. Sitting beside her, he decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Buffy, what do you like to do for fun?" "Swim, karate, arts and crafts, go on the swings..." "Really. Would you like to show me what you've learned so far?" "Huh?" "Karate." "Ok. But we have to go in the basement. We don't want to wake up Dawnie." "No problem. After you, milady."  
  
As soon as they were in the basement, Buffy showed him the various manoeuvres she had learned. While he was definitely impressed, he decided that he would teach her some tai chi. Getting comfortable, she put on some soothing music, then they started their work out.  
  
Eventually, though, Buffy collapsed onto the couch. "Are you alright, Buffy?" "Uh huh. That was fun." "I'm glad you think so. But that's for self defence only." "Ok, Angel, whatever you say." Yawning, Buffy said, 'Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, Angel. Thank you." Giving him a hug, she went upstairs.  
  
By the time Angel was able to leave, it was 1:00 am. After insisting that he didn't need any pay for taking care of Buffy and Dawn, he headed back to his apartment, finding Whistler there. "So, how did it go?" "She has real potential. I taught her some tai chi before she went to bed." "Good. So you don't mind protecting a future slayer?" "Not at all." 


	5. Chapter Four

Same Slayer, Different Start pt. 4  
  
Four Years Later  
  
With one final roundhouse kick, Buffy knocked Angel to the floor. Grabbing her towel, she wiped her face then went to take a quick shower. Coming out twenty minutes later in clean clothes, she sat on the couch, next to Angel. "I start high school tomorrow, Angel." "You'll do great, Buffy. You always do." Smiling at him, she leaned her head against his chest, draping her arm across the expanse of his washboard abs. "You always know what to say to make me feel better, Angel. Why is that?" "I guess I just have a knack for it." Kissing him on the cheek, she said, "Thanks for the work out Angel. I have fun kicking your butt." "No problem Buffy. I enjoy spending time with you." "Me too. See you soon."  
  
Waiting 5 minutes, Angel got up and left the apartment, intent on making sure that she got home safely. Due to his vampire status, he was able to lurk without being detected. With that in mind, he watched as she made her way home.  
  
Once she was 2 blocks away, he sensed that she would be in danger, something that he would simply not tolerate. Taking a few more steps towards her, still undetected, he found her suddenly surrounded by a group of guys that were not very attractive. At closer inspection, realizing that they were vampires, he stood behind a tree, preparing his stake for the kill.  
  
"Hello, beautiful, you're out here late." Feeling nervous, she tried to walk around him, when his friend blocked her way. "Excuse me, please." Letting her go, a third stepped in front of her, pushing her to the ground. "What do you want from me?" Reverting to game face, he said, "Just your blood."  
  
As if acting from instinct, Buffy kicked him in the groin, somersaulted into a standing position, split kicking the other two. "Buffy, look out!" Turning to face Angel, she body slammed one of the guys, with very disturbing faces. Tossing her the stake, Angel yelled, "Thrust it into his heart." Even though she didn't know what she was doing, she did as Angel said. Gasping, she only had a moment to think when the other two charged at her. Staking both of them, she screamed, continuing to do so until Angel stood in front of her, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
"What was that Angel?" "They were vampires, Buffy." "Whatever Angel. They don't exist." Even though this wasn't the way he wanted to tell her, he decided to prove it to her. Showing her his true face, she screamed, running away from him. Grateful for his vampire speed, he caught up with her, holding her captive in his strong embrace.  
  
"Please let me go." 'I can't, not until you understand." "What is there to understand? You've been taking care of me and my sister Dawn for the past 4 years, earning our trust and affection. Now you're going to kill us, even though we've treated you like family." "You're wrong, Buffy, I have no intention of killing you. I'm here to protect you." "Yeah right. From what?" "The vampires." "Then shouldn't you be protecting me from yourself too?" "No, Buffy." "I don't get it. If you're not gonna kill me, what do you want?" "I want you to listen to me, hear me out before you make up your mind about me." Sighing, she said, "Fine, I'll hear you out." "Good." Walking side by side, they went back to his apartment. 


	6. Chapter Five

Same Slayer, Different Start pt. 5  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Suffice it to say, Buffy was shocked, disgusted, and afraid. Angel had told her everything about his past as the evil Angelus, getting his soul back, and his existence before meeting her. Hearing about everything he had done, disgusted her to no end. But now, knowing that vampires, witches, and other demons existed, frightened her. She thought all of those things were myths, just popular costumes on Halloween. Now, knowing that it wasn't true, she made her way towards the door.  
  
"I just have one question, Angel, and I want you to tell me the truth." Not saying anything, he let her continue. "Why do you really not want to kill me?" Forcing eye contact, he said, "Because couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." "Why?" "Because I love you, Buffy. I have for the past 4 years."  
  
Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him, gently at first. As the kiss deepened, she settled herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eventually, she broke off the kiss because she needed to breath. "I love you too Angel, and I'm glad you told me everything." "Really?" "Yes. While I'm not thrilled about my destiny, I'll deal, as long as I have you with me." "You'll always have me with you, Buffy." Smiling at him, she laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply. Now that the love of his life knew what she had to know about him, they could finally move on. 


End file.
